


Missing You

by serpentines



Category: Brad Simpson - Fandom, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, i was feeling the angst, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentines/pseuds/serpentines
Summary: "I look for love, but there's a space inside my mind where I keep on missing you."





	Missing You

Brad wakes up to his alarm blaring from underneath his pillow. He was still half asleep, hands fumbling to turn off the alarm. Shifting onto his back, his hand reaches to feel the empty space beside him.

_Oh,_ he thinks. He had forgotten that she didn't sleep in the same bed as him anymore.

The brunette pushes the duvet off of his body, letting his feet touch the cold wooden floor. He rubs the sleep off of his eyes, letting a hand run through his tousled curls before finally pushing himself off of the bed.

Brad thought of her the moment he opened his eyes. Then, he thinks of her as he sips on his morning tea, sitting across the seat where she used to sit. Her favorite mug was still in his cabinet, stuffed in the very back of it, just in case she came back.

He thinks of her again as he gets dressed for the day. He puts on the shirt she would always steal whenever she slept over. Brad remembered how she dropped it off with the rest of his things that were with her and he swears the shirt still smells her. If he was honest, Brad wouldn't have worn the damn shirt. He would've left it hanging in the farthest part of his closet, but it was the only thing that was clean. It feels heavy on his shoulders.

_Maybe I should do my laundry soon,_ Brad thinks.

He thinks of her then, as he takes a peek at his studio. Notes sprawled out across his desk, last night's coffee still resting in the same spot he'd left it at, his guitar resting on the couch. It was a mess. He thought of how she'd scold him for leaving his studio a mess and he smiled to himself for a second before remembering that _no, she isn't coming back._

Brad shakes his head, closing the door. He pulls a beanie over his curls, taking one last look at the mirror before grabbing his keys and his phone. He doesn't think of her as he closes his flat door shut, going on about his day of meetings.


End file.
